


Collateral Damage: Deleted Scenes

by dracusfyre



Series: Blood and Iron [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: A few scenes that didn't make it into the final version of Collateral Damage.  These are not standalone scenes, they won't make sense unless you've read Collateral Damage.





	1. Steve, Stephen, and Bucky Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky don't know what to think of Dr. Stephen Strange.

 “My name is Dr. Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts,” he said as he led Steve Rogers and the mystery man into his sitting room.  When his back was turned to them Stephen discreetly pulled out his phone. _Y is cap America at my house??_ He texted quickly and shoved it back in his pocket. 

“I am Steve Rogers, and this is my friend Bu- um, James Barnes,” Steve said, somehow looking more uncomfortable.  Stephen got the sense that he was trying very hard not to look longingly back at the front door.

“Pleasure to meet you.” He gestured to a pair of seats in the room, bowing slightly. “Please make yourselves comfortable.  I will return shortly with some refreshments,” Stephen said, bowing shortly, and closed the door behind him.  By the time he reached the kitchen for three cups Loki had texted back: _I sent you a patient._

“Huh.”  Stephen tapped his phone against his palm for a moment, thinking.   He returned to the room and handed out the cups, pretending not to notice the looks of surprise and suspicion when the cups went from empty to full on their own.  Steve sat his down without drinking, but his friend just shrugged and took a sip.

                As he sat and studied the two men before him he stroked his goatee thoughtfully. “As I mentioned earlier, I am currently employed as a sorcerer. However, in a former life I was a neurosurgeon, and I suspect that may be why Loki sent you to me.”  Stephen met two flat, disbelieving stares.  Stephen and Steve looked at each other expectantly until Stephen realized the other man was at a loss for words.  “So how can I help you gentlemen? I understand that traumatic brain injury is probably a very common occurrence –"

                “Oh, um, no, that’s not…” Steve cleared his throat again.  “So when you say in a former life-”

                “Not an _actual former life,_ ” Stephen said impatiently, and even James was rolling his eyes and huffing in amusement.  Steve gave his friend a dirty look.  “I have a medical degree and was one of the premier brain surgeons in the world before a car accident forced me to find a new career.  A _metaphorical_ former life.”

                “You needed a new job and you picked…wizard?” James finally spoke up, voice gravelly like it wasn’t used often.

                “Sorcerer, if you please,” Stephen corrected.  Steve and James were still giving each other skeptical looks.  Stephen snapped his fingers to get their attention.  “If I’m not badly mistaken, you are both World War II era soldiers that have arrived in the twenty-first century without apparently aging a day, referred to me by a two-thousand year old alien who is _also_ a sorcerer,” Stephen said. “So please, gentlemen, stop wasting my time with your skepticism and tell me what the problem is.”


	2. Tony's Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene between Chapters 10 and 11, when Tony and Loki return to the tower after their confrontation on Jotunheim.

            When Loki returned them to the Tower, Stark promptly turned on his heel and locked himself in the lab, a gesture they both knew was more symbolic than anything else.  Loki just pressed his lips together and let him go, for now.  Unfortunately, that left him standing in a room with Thor, who for some reason was still watching the news coverage of the murder of Stark’s parents.  To his surprise the Spider was there as well, arms crossed and features carefully neutral as she watched the news.

             “How’s Tony?”

            Loki gestured expressively to where Stark had just stomped down the stairs to his lab. “As you would expect.”

            “But he didn’t-“

            “No.  I stopped him.”

            “Good, good.  That’s…”  She sat down heavily on the couch and put her head in her hands.  After a moment Thor joined her and put a hand on her back.  “Thank you,” she said quietly.

            Loki scowled and sat in a chair across from her.  “I didn’t do it for you, or for SHIELD.”

            “I know.”  She looked up at him.  “You’re not the only one here who cares about Tony.  I know he can be…impulsive.” 

            Loki remembered standing on the edge of a cliff amidst the shattered remains of Stark’s home, wondering if Stark himself was buried under the debris scattered across the rocks at the base of the cliff. “Indeed.”

             “Romanoff!” Stark shouted as he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.  “You! Did you know?”  He advanced on her, eyes still red-rimmed and jaw tight with anger. “Tell me you didn’t know about this.”

            She stood, holding her hands up and speaking calmly.  “I swear, Tony, I didn’t know.  I’ve accounted for his movements up to the 80s, but that’s it.”

            Stark stared at her assessingly, then finally flicked his eyes over at Loki, who nodded shortly. “Fine.”  He strode past them all to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of alcohol in each hand, kicking the door shut behind him.  “Don’t wait up.”

            After Tony disappeared back into the lab she looked back up at the television screen with a sigh. “This won’t end here.”

            “Yes, I know.”  Loki turned it off with an irritated gesture.  “But it was an effective means of scattering our forces.  Barnes and Rogers are fleeing, Stark is reeling, Hill is barely holding on to her throne and you, little Spider, are desperately trying to hold everything together.”  He leaned forward, eyes narrowing at her in speculation. “But that’s not what spiders are for. You catch and kill, you don’t save.  So what are you doing, exactly?”

            Romanoff studied him in turn.  “This whole time I thought I was getting rid of the red in my ledger, but instead I may only have been making more.” Loki knew that the flash of vulnerability he saw was exactly as much as she let him see; not that it was any less true for having been carefully calculated.  He leaned back in the chair and drummed his fingers lightly on the upholstered arm.

            “Unfortunately, some of us are fated to carry the red so that others do not.”  Loki’s gaze moved to Thor before returning to Romanoff.  “Don’t you think your efforts would be more fruitful elsewhere, rather than trying to save someone determined to throw himself into the fire?”

            Romanoff’s eyebrow quirked, a faint smile on her lips. “Are we talking about Steve or Tony?”

            “Don’t be coy.” Loki’s face was neutral but his fingers tightened involuntarily on the arm of the chair.  Damn the Hel-cursed spider and those eyes that saw too much.

            “Then don’t be vague. We’re all friends here,” she said with that enigmatic smile again. “What exactly are you talking about?”

            “The one name that has come up repeatedly in our investigation but that no one has been able to touch.”  Stark had a photo of him in a drawer with horns and a ridiculous goatee scribbled on it; in a secure location she didn’t think anyone knew about, Hill had a folder with his name on it that was thick with papers that held more questions than answers.  In every mind that Loki had encountered, he was a whispered name or a blandly smiling face.

            “Pierce.  You think I should go after Pierce?”

            “Right now, I think you’re the only one who can.”

            Romanoff looked at him musingly and finally nodded.  “I’ll do what I can,” she said.  “Tell Tony…well, think of something nice, and tell him I said it.”

            They stared at each other for a moment before Loki made a gesture of sardonic acknowledgement.  Thor rolled his eyes at them both as he walked her to the elevator, saying something quietly to her before he let the doors close.

            “Sir, Colonel Rhodes is approaching,” JARVIS announced as the elevator started to descend, and out of the corner of his eye Loki saw a streak of orange blaze towards the balcony.  Apparently Stark had pre-existing protocols in place because the man was barely out of the metal suit when the door to the balcony was opening for him.  The suit was clearly one of Stark’s designs but where Stark’s suit was sleek this one was blocky and cluttered with armaments, a boring metallic gray rather than red and gold.

            “You must be Loki,” the man said, eyeing Loki critically.  Loki raised an eyebrow at the man’s attitude; there was respect but no fear, along with an air that if he were to die at Loki’s hand tonight he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.  Not what he expected from a man Stark routinely referred to as ‘Rhodey.’  “Where’s Tony?” Loki opened his mouth to speak but then Rhodes was shaking his head.  “Never mind, stupid question.  He’s in the lab.”  He walked around Loki to the stairs. 

            “Colonel Rhodes, I very much doubt-“

            “Look, I was there when Tony found out his parents died.  I’m not leaving until I see him,” Rhodes said over his shoulder.  Loki watched him trot down the stairs to the lab and heard the noise of Stark’s music spike when the door opened and closed again.  When it became clear that Rhodes had not been rebuffed by Stark, Loki turned away with a noiseless sigh only to come up short when he saw Thor studying him with a thoughtful expression.  Loki’s back stiffened and he barely kept himself from snarling at him as he walked past to get to the crystal decanter of Asgardian liquor.

            However, when he sat down in an armchair across from Thor he set the decanter down between them and slid a glass across the coffee table to Thor, who raised it in silent thanks before filling it up.  

            “You did a good thing today, Loki,” Thor commented into the silence. “But it will be difficult to fight an organization that can turn us against each other so easily.” Loki wanted to refute his observation but couldn’t, so the silence that followed had the feel of a vigil.

            Pepper’s arrival a few hours later broke the uneasy peace.  Loki stood to greet her as she exited the elevator and she surprised him by sweeping him into a hug. Loki stood there stiffly for a moment and finally put one arm around her, hand between her shoulder blades, acutely aware that Thor was probably staring.  Pepper was perhaps the first person other than Stark or Frigga to embrace Loki in the last hundred years, and the first to do so in front of Thor since Loki was a youth.  “Thank God you were here,” she said when she released him.  “How is he?”

            “As you would expect,” Loki said.  “Colonel Rhodes is with him.”

            “Ah.  So they are getting drunk and probably trashing Steve’s character,” Pepper said with a strained smile.  She brushed her hair out of her face and pressed her fingers to her red eyes.  “It’s one of Tony’s coping mechanisms.  I won’t interrupt them, then.  I’m exhausted; I took the first flight out I could find since we still haven’t replaced the jet.”

            “Rest would be wise,” Loki said gently, resting a hand on her shoulder as he picked up her suitcase.  “Stark is hurting and lashing out, and I would not wish that for you.”

            “Yeah.” She sighed and hit the button for the elevator to go down to her suite of rooms a few floors down.  She stared at her feet for a moment before she said, “He didn’t do anything rash, did he?  After Happy was hurt-“

            “No, I was able to intervene in time.” When they stepped into the elevator she rested her head on his shoulder, all but sagging against him. 

            “Thank you,” she said, and then she made a sound that was half laugh, half sob. “Figures it would take an actual God to keep Tony’s impulses in check.”


	3. Lady Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki will never run out of useful disguises. Tony really likes this one. Loki likes that Tony likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place somewhere between chapters five and six. I was going to make it part of a longer scene with sexytimes but I'm tired of this scene being in my WIP folder, so...have it!
> 
> 11/27/17 Now with some smut. Not as much as I had planned, but I think it makes a nice standalone scene now.

“We’re going to have to figure out some kind of disguise for you, until we come up with a better plan for how to do this going forward. I don’t think we should rely on –“ Tony turned around and dropped his glass.

Loki smirked. “Will this do?”

Tony’s stunned gaze traveled over a heart shaped face, lithe curves and long, long legs, then slowly reversed direction and lingered on the smooth line of hips and waist until his eyes met Loki’s.  He took three huge steps to where Loki was standing and dropped to his knees.  “Loki, I’m begging you.  Please let me put my mouth on you, anywhere you want.” He rested his forehead against Loki’s stomach, hands drawn to the bare skin of Loki’s legs where they were exposed by the slit in her dress.

He felt Loki slide her fingers in his hair and tug gently.  Looking up, his mouth went dry as Loki shook her hair back over her shoulder, exposing the smooth line of her neck invitingly.  Tony was watching her eyes, though, and saw a flash of insecurity. “I take it this form pleases you?”

“I am a bisexual who just found out that my extremely sexy male lover can turn into an extremely sexy female,” Tony said seriously.  He imagined this was how it had to feel to win the lottery.  “The only way it gets any better from here is if I can somehow have you both at the same time.”

A small, dangerous smile curved her lips and she put a finger under his chin and tilted his head back farther.  “For someone who has as much as you, Stark, you are terribly greedy,” she murmured, voice husky.

“Only for you, Loki,” Tony said honestly.  Her fingernails were still gently raking across his scalp and it felt amazing.

“Hmm.  Is this how you usually charm people to your bed?” Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and then there was another Loki standing next to the lady Loki, male and wearing the all black suit Tony loved. The look in his eyes was hot and predatory, and when he leaned over to murmur, “I do love to see you on your knees,” the warm puff of his breath on Tony’s neck made him shiver.

Tony opened his mouth to respond but she slid down his body until she was straddling his lap and grinding onto his cock, so whatever he was going to say disappeared into a deep groan. “Jesus fuck,” Tony cursed, and grabbed her hips to still her movements.  His hands didn’t know if they wanted to slide up to cup her breasts or around to cup her ass, so he compromised and did one of each.  “So we’re skipping the party?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course not,” the lady Loki purred, having entirely too much fun at Tony’s expense. “I gave my word that I would help you in this endeavor, and I intend to see it through.”  She rocked her hips and set her lips against Tony’s throat. 

“But good behavior will get rewarded,” the other Loki said, coming around to stand behind Tony, and Tony could have sworn he felt the pressure of hands on his shoulders, holding him still. Just the suggestion of it, the thought of _both_...

“Good behavior,” Tony repeated, struggling to hold onto the conversation when he felt Loki’s teeth.  In retaliation, he ran his thumb over a nipple and smiled when Loki’s breath hitched. “What counts as good behavior?”

“Patience.  Following orders.” She ran her fingernails through the hair at the back of his neck, giving him goosebumps. 

“I will do my best,” Tony swore. His calloused hands were catching on the silk of the dress as he ran his hands over it, sliding fingers under it to stroke the bare skin beneath.  “And my reward?”

The lady Loki nipped along his jaw and rocked her hips again.  “What do you think, Stark?” She slid her hands down his arms to circle his wrists, pulling his hands down behind his back.  “In fact, would you like to start earning your reward now?”

He nodded quickly, without thinking, and realized his mistake when the Loki behind him chuckled.  “So eager,” he said in that deep tone of his that always sent heat down Tony’s spine.  Then right at Tony’s ear, he whispered, “Don’t move, and don’t come.” Tony’s head fell back with a groan, because strong hands were still holding his wrists but there were other hands fisting in his hair while Loki started moving on his lap again.  He could feel her damp heat against the hard line of his cock trapped in his pants and she was panting in his ear, making noises that seemed calculated to drive him out of his mind.

Gritting his teeth, he desperately tried to think of something else as distraction. _Don’t come,_ Loki had ordered, and Tony hadn’t come in his pants since he was a teenager but one Loki was holding him down while another was riding him and – _shit._ He closed his eyes and mentally tried to recite the digits of pi but then Loki was kissing him, tongue curling inside his mouth and biting his lip as she drew back.  “You are doing so well, Stark,” she murmured. “Being so good for me. Just a little longer, I promise.”

Tony whimpered and bit his tongue, because if he tried to talk he would probably start begging.  Behind his back his hands were fists as he tried to keep control, and he kept his eyes shut tight because watching Loki come apart on his lap was not helping, her green eyes dark and half-lidded, cheekbones flush with color.  His thighs tensed from the effort to not thrust up against Loki’s grinding pressure as she circled her hips against him, the sweetly painful friction of it dragging him closer to the edge. Between his leaking cock and her growing wetness the front of his pants were soaked.  He went from reciting pi to declining verbs in Latin, sweating in his suit as her rhythm fractured and her breathing grew ragged.  Finally he felt her convulse against him with a bitten off cry, thighs squeezing around him, fingernails digging into his suit jacket. He could feel his limbs trembling and his chest was heaving, the need to come a tight pressure at the base of his spine, but as Loki relaxed against him with a contented sigh he let out a long breath in relief. "Very good, Stark," the Loki behind him said approvingly and the hands that had been circling his wrists disappeared.

For a few moments Loki rested against him, fingers carding through the damp hair at his temples, and then she straightened, pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and climbed off his lap. “I’m impressed,” she said as she helped him to his feet, straightening and cleaning his clothes until the only sign of their activities was his still hard cock and the color high on his cheeks. “A lesser man would have broken.”

“My pleasure,” Tony said, voice still a bit strangled as he tried to slow his pounding heart.  If this was a sample of what Loki was going to do to him all night, he didn’t know if he would survive the experience.  Or his reward. But he cleared his throat and, offering her his arm, said, “Shall we go?”

 

“Some human men should be gelded for the good of the species,” Loki said with disgust as she joined Tony on the terrace, two hours into the party.  Despite his long sleeves and suit jacket Tony was chilled by the early evening air but he’d had to escape the suffocating press of people inside.  Loki, in an exotic dress that left her shoulders and most of her back exposed, didn’t even have goosebumps.

“I hope you aren’t waiting for me to disagree,” Tony said as he brushed a kiss on her cheek.  

“When I rule this planet I will be sure to address that issue. On the other hand, it does make it ridiculously easy to extract information.” A journal appeared in her hands and she jotted down some notes in Asgardian.  “I have a new appreciation for Romanoff’s methods.”

Tony paused as he rewound the conversation in his head. “When you rule the what now?”

Loki smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “Nothing.”


End file.
